Cancer
by Sakura-Uchia13
Summary: Sakura is a cancer patient at a hospital and one day Sasuke Uchia is walking down a hallway to go see his friend Naruto. But mets a sick patient...who is this person? HAHA! u already know! JUST READ AND REVIEW! SasXSak
1. Chapter 1 The hospital

OH YEAH! I DON"T OWN NARUTO, -sobs- wish I did tho.

Chapter one-

Sakura sat in the hospital bed looking out the window. How she longed to be free from this place. She had…cancer for one month now. She still had her pink hair. It was long but she had to cut it off up to her shoulders.

She wished she could attend school here when it started in one more month. She had to move here because the hospital was better from where she was from.

Her mother and father would come and see her every day. Since she was new here she didn't have any friends…yet. Sakura was bored so she start singing a small song to her self.

_**When the birds fly. When the sun shines, **_

**_All the pain well be gone. I well not lay here in my misery. I well walk I well be free from the pain. _**

I well no longer be alone here. I well no longer be cold. It maybe cold but it never numbs the pain.

A tear trickled down her cheek.

Sasukes P.O.V 

I was walking down the hall to go see Naruto I barley made it out alive from the damn fan club that followed me here but the nurses told them to leave for being so loud.

I was interrupted by a voice singing a sad melody. I looked into a door where the singing was coming from.

There sat a girl about my age with…Pink hair. I looked closer to see her facial features it was hard to tell but I could see she had nice green eyes. Yet there was a tear falling down her face. She looked really unhappy and sick.

I took a step past the door and she clearly heard that. She looked at me with her piercing green eyes. I couldn't think of any thing to say.

Sakuras P.O.V 

I had just finished my song when I heard a foot step by the door, I thought it was nurse coming to give me another needle, God I hate those things. But it wasn't a nurse it was a boy with raven hair and onyx eyes, he was about my age he was very cute.

I slightly blushed at the comment I had made. He saw the blush and slightly looked away I think he was embraced for coming in here. I tried to think of something to say, it was odd we just stared at each. So I decided to brake the silence. "Um, May I help you?"

**Sasukes P.O.V**

I couldn't stop staring I think I was scaring her. She finally broke the silence asking: "Um, can I help you?" I merely shook my head.

There was silence for a couple of seconds so I asked her; "Why, where you singing a sad song?" She nearly put her head down.

She looked really exhausted. Tell she finally answered me; " Well, because I was feeling sad" I started to wonder why she was sad, I didn't think before I said it; It just came out on its own. "Why where you sad" She looked at me again this time she had more tears in her eyes.

I got a pain through my chest seeing her eyes like that. I don't know why though.

**Sakuras P.O.V**

I put my head down when he asked me that question _"I was sad because I had no friends here. I was alone like 24-7 I couldn't see my old friends. I had to deal with a big change of my life, right after I got sick my mom and dad tried to stay together for my sake but the couldn't they got a divorce. And worst of all I'm always in pain"_ But I don't think that would sound to good to tell him so I didn't answer him I looked at him but I didn't know I was getting teary eyed.

"Because…I just am" I laid down looking the other way. I knew I shouldn't of thought of all my problems. I thought to my self then I heard him sit down beside me so I decided to get up again. But when I turned around he was right beside me well not on the bed but by my bed. So I decided to speak again. "Uh, what's your name anyway?"

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I was sitting beside her bed on a chair, when I heard her ask; "what's your name?"

I simply replied, "Sasuke Uchia" She looked at me, "Well Mr.Uchia, what brings you here?" I had forgot all about Naruto but I decided he could wait. "A friend is here, he got in a fight and he had to get some stitches." She had a concerned look in her eyes. I though to my self; _"wow, is she concerned over someone she has never met…she is a odd one"_

**Sakura P.O.V**

I wanted to ask so many questions about his friend, like how he ended up getting stitches, or whom he was fighting like a really big guy or a small guy. I don't know why but when he came I wasn't so…lonely any more. "May I ask how your friend is now?" He looked at me. And answered "I don't know yet, I was on my way but-" He stopped I looked at him curiously. I tilted my head to the side.

**Sasukes P.O.V**

She looked kind of cute when she was curious. I got up and I looked at her and asked;" would you like to meet my friend?" I don't know why I asked if it was any other girl I would of not even said two words too her. But she was…different. She froze. It took her a long time time to reply.

-----000 SILENCE AGAIN000----

**Sakuras P.O.V**

I was shocked at what he asked me, then I came back to reality I wanted to go really bad but then again I had this little needle stuck in my arm I was scared the nurse might come and eat me for even getting off my bed. AW! The hell with it.

I looked up and smiled at him and replied; "Of course I would like to" I pulled out the needle and man did it hurt but I didn't show any pain the pain that went through my arm was not as worst as the other pain

I got lucky today I was warring a gown that covered the back part. But I grabbed a blanket any ways. I was about to stand up when my legs gave out making me fall. But I didn't hit the ground I was caught by the Sasuke guy. My heart beat like crazy.

**Sasukes P.O.V**

She was about to get up but she feel, No kidding about her being exhausted. She almost fell but I caught her. I put her back on the bed. She was blushing slightly. She managed to say; "A-Arigato" I don't think she was in any condition to walk anywhere. Then her eyes kind of widened staring behind me…THEN-

"YOUNG MAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A really scary nurse yelled who was about in her late 30's.behind me tapping her foot on floor, I found it rather annoying.

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Um, He was just paying me a visit, that's all" I tried to give the scary nurse Molly an innocent look, but it didn't work. "NO I saw you trying to get out off bed. She pointed a finger at me. (Not the middle finger!) I glanced at Sasuke he looked like he was getting annoyed. " Miss Haruno!" You know you're not in any condition to go any where!" Molly yelled at me. Sasuke looked rather interested at the condition part but then his face went back to a blank expression again. She gave me a needle and I drifted a sleep, Aw I didn't get to say good-bye to him.

Sasuke grabbed a pen and paper as the nurse walked out and wrote her a little note saying; "Be back tomorrow" and then he got up and looked at her sleeping, then turned and left.

Sasuke walked into Naruto's room. A boy with blonde hair and blur eyes sat there spaced out drooling probably thinking about ramen.

Sasuke stood there and waited to see how long it took Naruto to figure out he was there.

Sasuke finally went up to Naruto and whispered in his ear- "Your going to die in seven days" In a really creepy tone. Naruto jumped and had goose bumps all over. (A couple of nights before all the guys went and saw a movie: The ring. And Naruto couldn't sleep all night.)

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto twitched he wanted to punch Sasuke out really bad. Sasuke stood with his hands in his pockets and smirking. Naruto gained control over his temper and went back to his bubble loud mouth self.

"So Sasuke-Teme what took you so long?" Naruto had his arms crossed and he was looking suspiciously at Sasuke. Sasuke just said. "I met someone on the way here, that's all"

"That's all?" like who did you met?" Kakashi?" Naruto had really big curious eyes. " I didn't get her name" Sasuke said in a cool tone, but Naruto didn't notice there was a little bit disappointment in it and shame.

Naruto fell anime style. Then got up with a big grin that went from ear to ear. "Oh Sasuke loves a nurse probably! I bet it's that MOLLY!" Oh Naruto earned him-self one trip to hell. Sasuke punched Naruto in the face. Ignoring one of the stitches he had on his left cheek. Odd it looked like it was already heeled though.

Naruto lay on the floor with those swirls in his eyes. Sasuke put his hands back in his pockets and was standing by the door. "Dobe lets go, and no she was a patient" With that he left a confused Naruto on the floor.

-----0-00-0-00—0—0—0-0-0-00-00-0—0

**So how did you like that chapter? Well tell the next chapter! C'YA! LOVE'SHA** ALL!


	2. Chapter 2 Starting School

Heheheeheheh XD Hello again! Ready for another chapter? **Smiles and waits for reply**

"OK ON WITH IT!" XD

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter two-

The day Sakura finally got to go…home.

Her mother kept on hugging her crying about how happy she was that Sakura finally got to come home after staying over two months in the hospital.

_**Flash back**_

Saskura's mom sat on the hospital bed next to Sakura well her father talked about how things where with work. (Sakura's dad is a businessman)

Then the doctor came in she had really long blonde hair she also had really big…I'm not going to even say. "Hello Harunos, I'm doctor Tsunade. The other doctor that attends to Sakura could not make it today. But any way I wish to speak to you two alone" She looked at Sakura's mom and dad.

Her mom and dad walked out of the hospital room. The door was open a little so Sakura could kind of make out the things they where saying.

"Sakura is heeling slowly from the surgery she got last month. But from what I heard she still has some that they couldn't…remove. So she may _wait_here and see what happens or you may _wait_ at home.

Sakura knew that waiting was to see if she would get better or worse.

Sakura's mom and dad had agreed for her to come home. But she would live with her mom since her dad was barley even home at his own apartment. Sakura had asked her mom not to tell any one about her-problem. And they accepted her wishes.

_**End of flash back**_

_**BEEP BEEP!**_

"My little cherry blossom, time to get of for school." Sakura's mom called from down stairs.

Sakura got up and picked start trying to pick out her cloths. She stopped when she was about to grab her closet door. **_ZAP_** a sharp pain shot through her chest. She clenched on to her shirt with her hand. Then she reached out for her medication and took a pill with a bottle of water that was in her room.

After awhile the pain went away. She picked her cloths out that was a red shirt and black skirt that went up to her knees. She was happy that she could ware something other that a hospital gown. She ran to the bathroom and took a fast shower and brushed her teeth and hair.

She has been home for a month now so school was starting now. She walked down stairs and ate what her mother had cooked her. There were a lot of things Sakura couldn't eat. She had to drink _Diet_ pop and she couldn't eat sweets. She was skinny yet not to skinny.

She hugged her mom and her mom whispered in her ear. "Honey-Be safe out there"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Of course I well mom" Sakura's mom smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Sakura hated her forehead.

Sakura walked slowly to school. She didn't want to be tired by the time she got there.

Sakura walked and then she noticed there was some one walking by her she looked and saw a girl with long strait blonde hair and a purple shirt and dress on.

"HELLO! My name is INO! What's yours?" Sakura giggled at how hyper this girl was.

"Sakura- Sakura Haruno" She said and tried to shake her hand but instead Ino gave her a small hug. "Your so cute! Your remind me of a cherry blossom!" Sakura smiled. She had found a new friend and she wasn't even at the school yet.

Sakura blushed at that and smiled. "Thank you, I like you long hair. I had long hair once"

Ino let go off her and looked at her, "Really? How long was it?" Sakura pointed to her waist. "About there." Sakura gave a small smile. Ino gasped. "But why did you cut it?"

Sakura needed to think of an excuse. "Um, well you see- I loved my hair being long and all but it was-uh hard to take care. I got gum in there so I had to cut it off"

Ino grabbed her hand "well I want to you to meet my friends" Sakura wondered how her friends would be.

"Tenten! Hinata!" Ino yelled once they where in the schoolyard there was LOTS of boy and girls. A lot of people stared at her hair.

A girl with brown eyes and brown hair which was up in two buns and a girl with short dark purple hair and whitish colored eyes walked over to them.

At first Sakura thought the one with short hair was blind or something. But then she looked at Sakura and smiled. "Sakura met Tenten" Ino pointed at the girl with the buns. "And Hinata" she pointed to the one with short hair, she was now pointing her fingers at each other.

"Nice to meet you guys" Sakura smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Well Sakura what classes do you have?" Tenten asked. "Hm, let me see" Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out her schedule. "Um, Homeroom, Science, P.E, lunch then English. And uh art and some other class I cant pronounce"

Ino Teneten and Hinata all looked at her schedule the all said at once. "That has that creepy teacher Ochimaru in it!" The all shivered Sakura stood there dumfounded.

"…Who is Ochimaru?" Sakura asked still dumfounded.

"Only the CREPPEIST teacher here." Teneten said. Hinata and Ino nodded.

"Well guys lets help Sakura- Ino was interrupted by a bug bunch of girls screaming.

"AW! HE LOOKED AT ME!" A girl screamed. "NO YOU BAKA! HE WAS LOOKING AT ME!" then another girl's voice, "NO, he was sooo looking at me!"

The you could see girls all bunched up around someone. But Sakura didn't see whom though. Sakura walked closer to Ino. Ino noticed.

"Don't worry Sakura they won't bother you as long as you're with me. K" Ino smiled at Sakura. "K" Sakura looked at Ino.

"Um, Sakura can I see your schedule" Sakura handed her the paper. "Do you know where I can found my locker?" Ino froze seeing the locker number that was next to-him.

"Uh, yeah you just go that way," she pointed to the other end of the hallway. "And you take a turn and there you go" Sakura looked. "I see, where is your locker?" Ino froze. "Mine is like so far away from yours!" Ino had anime tears.

"Well Sakura I have you in my classes tell lunch, I have to go get my stuff now- Aw Sakura you know those girls we just seen a couple of minutes ago" Sakura nodded and smiled. "You mean those scary ones"

"Yeah well you're going to be seeing them a LOT" Then Ino ran waving. "Uh, Wait

Ino what do you mean?" Then Sakura was cut of by-

"OH MY GAWD! Your So BEATIFUL!" Sakura shivered as someone picked her up and hugged. Sakura was shocked she blushed. The guy let her down and Sakura turned around to see who it was. It was guy with a bowl cut hair and everything he wore was SPANDEX!

"Um, hello my name is Sakura" Sakura looked at him. She fell anime style at what he said to her.

"WELL YOU BE MY GIRLFREIND!" Sakura got up from the anime fall.

"Um, Sorry I have to get my stuff" Sakura said running around the corner leaving the spandex dude there. "Wait-my names Lee" He gave up seeing she was gone.

Sakura finally found her locker. She was opening hers. The one beside her was open so she couldn't see who was behind it.

She noticed a guy with red hair and turquoise eyes was looking at her then he looked away when he realized she seen him. He was probably looking at her pink hair. "Damn that's like the 100th person to stare at my hair," she thought

She was getting mad annoyed because everyone kept staring at her hair as if it on display at a museum.

Sakura was putting some of her books in her bag and some in her locker she noticed a lot of girls where glaring at her. She didn't know why though. Until-

-----------------000000000------------00000000------------0000000000-------------

_**A.N- mwhaahahahahahah, I hate cliffys! BUT! I decided to use one in this chapter!**_

_**C'YA IN THE NEXT CHPATER!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Sakura's determination

MWHAHAHAHAH! One witt deh chapter! XD Oh yeah I got a review asking if Sakura's hair was going to fall off. I made up my mind- no she can keep her hair…For now **has a really scary smile on her face** JUST KIDDING! I **WONT** MAKE HER BALD! DODGES SHURIKENS AND KUNIES

Chapter three-

Sakura was putting some of her books in her bag and some in her locker she noticed a lot of girls where glaring at her. She didn't know why though. Until-

"Naruto- you baka Leave me alone" Sakura remembered that voice from a month ago.

"AW, but Sauke-teme you didn't go last night. We all went and got ramen!"

"Naruto-that's all you go out and eat is ramen" "Naruto Sasuke are you almost done?" another voice asked.

Sakura stood there still listing to the conversation what she found really funny. The locker was still open so she couldn't see them.

"So Sasuke did you hear about the new girl? I heard she has PINK HAIR! THAT'S KOOL! I wish my hair was…wait not PINK but like a green or something. Ya know?" At first Sakura thought the hyper boy was making fun of her hair then she heard him say "KOOL". There were other boys behind the locker too. She couldn't see them though.

Sakura noticed it was almost time to get to class. Then there was a slam, the locker finally closed and she stared into onyx eyes.

Sakuras P.O.V 

I looked into those eyes I saw a month ago. I tried to read what he was thinking. He just stared at me. It was silence just like last time so I broke the silence. "Hi, it's been a while" I put my head down in a bow a little, as a greeting. He didn't say anything it was weird. Then he said something stupid.

"Do I know you?"

I looked up in shock. My emerald eyes looking up and meeting his dark onyx eyes.

I didn't understand. I was confused. "No, I thought you where someone else someone. I see no similarities." I said and then I grabbed my bag and left him standing they're not wanting to see his reaction.

**Sasukes P.O.V**

When I closed my locker I looked down and saw...her. I couldn't think of anything to say. Just like last time she broke the silence saying; ""Hi, it's been a while" " She put her head down in a bow. I saw all the boys looking at her. Then they looked at me.

"Do I know you?" I asked

I saw the hurt look on in her eyes and her face. She turned around and said;" No, I thought you where someone else. I see no similarities." She said. She then got her bag and left. I felt guilty after that. I didn't know what to do. I just grabbed my bag and walked to class I was guessing her and me had the same homeroom cause I seen her turn into Kakashi's room. Man I still don't know her name. Only last name-_ Haruno_

_**End of P.O.V's for now**_

Sakura walked down the rows of desks tell she met up with Ino and Teneten and Hinata all sitting together side by side. Ino waved at her motioning her to come and sit by the empty desk by her.

They all where chatting. Teneten asked where she was from. "Well I use to live out of in the country and moved here just recently." She didn't know that Sasuke was a few chairs behind her and he could hear what they where saying.

Then Ino start asking questions. "So Sakura what brings you here though?" Sakura froze at this. Sasuke heard that and he was trying to listen very carefully. "Well…I..Uh…" then Kakashi came in. Sasuke cursed to himself about Kakashi being to early, even though he was always late.

"O…Kay children, I'm going to call out your names and you better answer" This caught all of the teenagers attention.

"**Naruto**"

"Here"

"**Neji**"

"Hn"

"**Hinata**"

"H-here"

"**Shikamaru**"

"here"

"**Sasuke**"

"Hn"

"**Teneten**"

"Here"

"**Kiba**"

"Bark"

"Uh-huh, any ways"

"Lee" 

"YOUTHFULLNESS"

----Silence------

"Yeah"

"**Gaara**"

"……………..Here"

"**Shino"**

"Here"

_**Kakashi says other random names**_

"Hm, Sakura Haruno"

"Here"

Kakashi looked at Sakura. "Please come up front here so we can get a good look at you. Don't worry I won't bite." Sakura got off her chair and walked over to the front of the class she was blushing slightly because a lot of boys where staring at her. It kind of made Sakura a little bit unconformable.

"So Sakura tell us your likes and dislikes" Sakura looked at him and put her finger by her chin then said. Sasuke was kind of huddled over his desk trying to hear what she was going to say. (LOL! OOC I KNOW! LoL XD)

"My dislikes are: People who are snobby" She looked directly as Sasuke. "And also being in a hospital" she sounded a little sad then went back to being happy and smiling.

"And my likes are: People who are kind, and ice cream. And I like having fun"

People stared at her.

"Psst Kakashi" Sakura whispered. "Can I go sit down now?" she gave him puppy eyes.

"No not yet, everyone does any one want to ask her a couple of questions before she sits down?" Sakura sent a small glare at her new teacher. But Hm maybe she could answer a few questions.

"Hm I have one," a boy with black hair and light blue eyes asked. Sakura nodded. "Well how many times to you have to dye your hair to get it to be so…pink?" Sakura was shocked.

Then she laughed really hard. "Its my natural hair color" Everyone looked at her in disbelief "Um, I'll even bring baby pictures for proof!" she told them all.

Naruto looked at her. "I have one, do you like Ramen?" Sakura smiled "Yes, I do"

Naruto got up and hugged her. "Well then Sakura-Chan we well get along grate!"

In the back Sasuke really felt like going up there and tarring Naruto's arms off.

Naruto finally let go seeing Sakura almost stopped breathing. "Sorry about that"

Naruto sat back down in his chair. Sasuke calmed down. The class went by real slow Kakashi made everyone sit there in silence. Well he read his "Icha Icha Paradise".

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

I walked to my locker as fast as I could scared that the fan club might see me.

Then I saw Sakura getting her stuff out. But then that dude with the black hair and light blue eyes walked up to her. He was warring a black tang top with black pants and he had a chain hanging off his pants.

As I got closer I could hear them talking. "So. You really don't dye your hair that color?"

Sakura smiled at him. "Like I said Natural" He looked at her and smiled he took one step closer to her and whispered something in her ear she blushed! Sasuke walked up them.

"Your in my way of my locker" I said in a really cold tone. They both looked at me.

"Uchia, yours is right there" He glared at me and I glared at him back as he pointed to the locker next to them.

I opened my locker and got my stuff out then I heard "Uh, what's your name any ways?"

Sakura asked in a sweet tone. "Aw, my name is Yashimaru" then I heard him say the words; "Would you like to go out with me?" I froze when I heard that. Lucky my locker was open or they could see my almost drop my bag.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

I was getting my stuff out when I heard someone walk up to me. It was the boy who asked me about my hair. I looked at him he looked back and asked; "So. You really don't dye your hair that color?"

I smiled at him. "Like I said Natural" He looked at me and smiled he took one step closer to me and whispered in my ear; "pink brings out the color of your eyes"

I blushed Sasuke walked up to us.

"Your in my way of my locker" he said in a cold tone. We both looked at him.

"Uchia, yours is right there" He glared at him and he glared at him back as the one boy pointed to the locker next to them.

"Uh, what's your name any ways?" I asked in a sweet tone. "Aw, my name is Yashimaru"

He said smiling shaking my hand then he asked; "Would you like to go out with me?"

I froze my cheeks went hot. "I…Uh…"I couldn't say anything. Then the bell

rang.**_" Saved by the bell," _**I thought to my self. "Aw…got go. And I'm kind of busy." I said in a sweet voice. I ran off. I forgot Sasuke was still by his locker.

Sasukes P.O.V

I heard her Say; "I…Uh…" She was speechless! Did she really like this guy? I asked my self. Then I heard the bell rang she told him she had to go and was busy. Then heard her run off. That's when I closed my locker.

I looked at Yashimaru and smirked. "Ha, she didn't answer you" I said and walked away.

"Oh yeah, well watch me _make_ her mine" then he walked a different direction. I stopped at the way he said-_ Make_. I was about to turn around and punch him in his face but he was already heading the other way.

Then walked to class. Felling the need to punch something but ignored it.

**End of P.O.V**

Okay the rest that one class went by fast for Sakura. She was happy she had some friends and that she was out of the hospital. Then P.E came!

Sakura walked into the gym with Ino and a big bunch of people. There teacher named Gai showed up and said we had to ware gym cloths for the girls we had to ware a white shirt with of course spandex shorts. And for the guys a white shirt and just plain black shorts.

Sakuras P.O.V 

I was standing by Ino when the gym teacher called me over to him. He looked like an older version of that Lee guy. Any ways he was standing by himself.

"Um, Sakura I was told that you had" he was cut of by me "Please don't tell any one about it Kay" I looked up and smiled it was a fake one and he knew it he gave me a sympathetic look.

Then he bent down and said' "your secret it safe with me" I smiled a real one and he smiled back to. "Well since you got out last month you should take it easy, so you don't have to do this. We are going to be doing chin ups, I really do think you should sit this one out" Gai said to me. I thought about it for a second. "No, I well do it" I smiled he had a worried look on his face. "Ok. But if you can't do it you can sit down tell we play volleyball." I shook my head "I well do it" I said again with more determination in my voice.

---------------------00000000-------------00000000---------------------00000000-------------

So how was that chapter? Well let me know! SH'YA guys in the next chapter!

I KNOW MY GRAMMER SUXS!!! AND I'M VERY SORRY!! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY THAT I'V EVR WROTE, So I'm new at it. READ AND REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4 The locker room

Thanx for the reviews guys! I had a couple chapters written already. But I decided to change them so it's going be awhile b-4 I update again. I know I'm not getting lots of reviews like all the other good stories but I well continue to write this story…Unless someone tells me the story sucks, then I well quite. XD but so far no ones said that. SO ON WITH IT!!

Chapter four-

"OKAY people lets get this show on the road!" Gai yelled as the kids where talking but then shut up from hearing Gai yell. "I well call your names and I want you to come up to the bar and do as many chin ups as you can" Gai looked at his clipboard. "Ino"

Ino walked up to the bar and got on. She did about five and a half and gave up. "Shikamaru" He did about 12. "Teneten" She did 8. "Neji" He did 15. "Naruto"

He did 19. "Choji" He did 100. Just kidding, he did one. "Kiba" he did 12. "Shino" he did 10.

"Lee" he did 19. "Hinata" She did 5. "Gaara" he did 20. "Sasuke" he did 21. Then "Yashimaru" he did 21 and a half. **Then random other people**

After all the long waiting. "Sakura" Gai looked at her. "Remember Sakura" Sakura cut him off, Again. "I well do it I said" Everyone looked at her. "Humph you don't believe in me do you Gai?" She looked at him with a sad smile yet being sarcastic. "I do-"

Sakura glared at him and walked up to the pole. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21 she was about to do 22 when -----**ZAP-** She got pain in her arm and chest. She let out a small scream and let go and jumped to the ground she tried to catch her breath. Everyone came running to her, even Sasuke and Gaara! "SAKURA!" everyone yelled at the same time. Well not Gaara or Sasuke.

Sakura gripped her shirt. And turned around. "Um, I'm-Fine" She gave them all a big smile. "It was a" she tried to think of an excuse. "IT WAS A BLISTER!" She said. "Sakura can I see it?" Ino looked at her. "UM, NO! It looks rather disgusting!" Sakura got up and ran out of the gym to the girl's locker room.

"Um, Gai can I go see her?" Ino gave her gym teacher puppy eyes. "No" He said in a flat tone. Everyone looked at him. "BUT WHY NOT?" Ino asked. "Because she needs to catch her breath" Gai looked at them and gave them the thumbs up sign and the –Ching- Smile.

**_In the Girls Locker room_**

Sakura stood by her locker hunched over and with wide eyes while she tried to breath. All the pain shot through her chest and down her arms. She managed to get her regular cloths on. Then **–ZAP-** this time it hit her twice as hard. She coughed up a little bit of blood. She wiped away then **-Zap- ZAP**-"AAAHHHHHHHH" She screamed out in pain and fell to the ground before she blacked out she saw a dark figure run in and pick her up then she went unconscious.

When Sakura woke up she was on a bed. OH GAWD she prayed it wasn't the hospital.

**Sakuras P.O.V**

I woke up everything was white. I tried to catch my breath I started getting scared that I was going to have to **_live_** in the hospital again.

"_AH! What if I have to stay here again NO!" _I didn't realize I was so scared that I almost started crying.

I was so spaced out thinking about the hospital. (LOL! I know I make the hospital sound so scary. Sorry) Then I heard a voice.

"Sakura"

I sat up really fast. "_Damn it's the doctor. I just know it is" _

----------0000000---------000000000--------0000000----------000000000---------

MWHAHAHAHHAHAHHA, A CLIFFY! I'm evil. Wait NO I'm SATIN! MWHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHACOUGH WMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPasses out Sorry I know this is a short chapter. I promise to make the next one BIGGER!


	5. Chapter 5 the surprise

Hey people I have decided something………..I have decided to end this story.

I don't know why, but I just want to end it now. I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 6 The sad news

AWWWW! I got so many reviews. I'm SORRY IF I SCARED YOU GUYS! I promise I won't do that again. I'm going to keep writing this story! I feel so loved wait, MY STORY FEELS SO LOVED! XD Oh yeah someone asked what kind of illness Sakura had or still has, it's breast cancer. I'm not a doctor so I really don't know much about it.

sigh I'm kinda busy at the time but I'm gonna write a new chap right now. READ AND REVIEW!!!

Chapter five-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakuras P.O.V**

I turned around and saw.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom? Where am I?" Sakura was so relieved that it wasn't the doctor. (**A.N**- HA! You all thought it was going to be Sasuke!! XD)

"Oh honey!" her mom hugged in other words almost squeezed Sakura to death.

"Mom-I -can't-b-breath" Sakura gasped.

"I'm sorry honey…Oh and you're at the nurses office in the school." Sakura's mom said as she FINALLY let go of Sakura. (LOL XD)

"How…did I get here?" Sakura asked confused. "Um, well I believe a young man brang you here." Sakura's mom said with a smile. "And he was a cutie too" Sakura's mom said as she elbowed Sakuras arm in a teasingly way. Sakura blushed.

"Sakura" her mom said in a more serious tone. "What happen earlier…I think that maybe you should be in the hospital, there you well have the doctors by your side"

Sakura burst into tears as she grabbed her mom and held her tightly. "P-please mom don't make me go back there," Sakura said in between the sobbing.

"S-Sakura" Her mom held her in her arms. "Well If this keeps happening…then where going to have no choice but for you to go back…And Sakura I have something to tell you…You're father…He's …dead"

Sakura went into shock then she started sobbing uncontrollably.

**--------0000000000----------000000000000--------0000000000--------00000000-------**

So how did you like it? Well next chapter right? I know I was REALLY short but hey like I said I'm kinda busy. I'll make the next one BIGGER! I PROMISE!!


	7. Chapter 7 The Funeral

A.N-OK PEOPLE! I finally wrote a new chapter. This chap is going to based on the funeral mostly. Hope you guys like it. READ AND REVIEW!

"S-Sakura" Her mom held her in her arms. "Well If this keeps happening…then where going to have no choice but for you to go back…And Sakura I have something to tell you…You're father…He's …dead"

Sakura went into shock then she started sobbing uncontrollably.

**-Chapter Six**

Sakura sat on her bed looking at the black dress she had to ware to the funeral.

A tear slid down her cheek from the thought of burying her dad. She couldn't take it. Why was life so unfair to her? Why did she always have to endure pain? …Maybe life's just like that.

Sakura got up and walked to her dresser and brushed her messy hair and grabbed her black dress and went to go put in on. She really didn't fell like getting out of bed she didn't want to go to the funeral because she didn't want to see her dad in the casket. She didn't want to see the life that was once there gone…She only wanted her dad back.

Her mom told her that her dad had been run over by a drunk driver. The man that did the running over part was sentence to 10 years in prison.

Sakura and her mom rode all the way to the church in silent. Sakura's mom had puffy eyes from crying…She didn't cry in front of Sakura…But when she was alone she would brake down sobbing uncontrollably.

Sakura didn't go to school today. Her mom called the school and told them why Sakura wouldn't be there.

**-At the end of the day of school**

"Hey Naruto! Have you seen Sakura around?" a longhaired blonde asked.

"Um, no come to think of it I haven't seen Sakura-Chan at all," Naruto said in a thinking position.

"M-maybe s-she was s-sick or something," Hinata said or I mean stuttered.

"Should we go see her after school? She gave me her addressee before she left with her mom…Oh yeah she didn't look well yesturday. It looked like she just got done crying. When her and mom where leaving I asked what happened and she just smiled and said she didn't fell all to good. But her mom looked pretty sad too." Tenten said and looked at all of them with a worried expression on her face.

"HEY SASUKE-TEME! HAVE YOU SEEN SAKURA-CHAN AROUND?" Naruto yelled at the Uchiha who was approximately only 6 feet away. (A.N-LOL OMG! XD)

"Dobe, I'm right here. So you don't have to wake the other side of the world up," Sasuke said very annoyed. "And NO I haven't seen her" Then his "Girlfriend" grabbed his arm.

"AW, Sasuke! Why can't we go sit over there?" A very pretty girl asked. She had light baby blue eyes with dark red hair that was put up in a messy bun. All the guys would LOVE to have her. Her name was Rose. (A.N-Her hair looks like a rose doesn't it?)

"Because that place has a big bunch of ass holes over there" Sasuke looked over to the spot Rose was talking about. There sat a big bunch of preps. (A.N-No offence to preps)

"Oh. I'm sorry Sasuke" The girl tried to say polite but it sounded rude.

"Well I have to go" Sasuke pulled his arm away from Rose's grasp.

"Wait Sasuke can I get a ride home?" Rose tried to make puppy eyes but it didn't work to good it looked like she just saw her cat die or something. Sasuke groaned to himself.

"No"

"What? Why not?" she asked in a shocked voice.

"Because. You already have a car." Sasuke said even more annoyed.

"…Oh yeah…Silly me" She said and leaned in to kiss Sasuke on the lips but he turned his head and she ended up kissing his cheek. She stared at him. She then turned around with out saying a word and walked to her friends and they all jumped her really expensive car. (A.N-you can think of any car you want)

"Whoa Teme you really know how to play a girl don't you." Naruto said and the other people nodded their heads in agreement to Naruto's statement.

"That's Sasuke" Ino giggled then Shikamaru came out of no where and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. "So guys what are we talking about?" He asked lazily.

"On nothing" they all said at once.

Now Sasuke was walking to his car.

"Bye Sasuke-Teme" Naruto yelled as him and Hinata where walking away going to go eat something. Probably noodles.

"Hn" then he drove away. But where?

The Funeral wasn't over yet they still had to burry Mr.Haruno.

They where all now in the grave yard. Sakura's aunt's uncles and cousins and some of her dad's friends. They all stood still will one person at a time would go up to the coffin and put a red flower on the coffin. Sakura was going to be last.

Sakura sat there emotionless trying to cope with the loss of her father.

Sasuke walked into the graveyard holding two roses in his hands. He walked to his parent's grave they had been killed by his older brother when Sasuke was only six years old. Speaking of Sasuke's older brother he wondered how he was doing in the mental institute. He wished his older brother would burn in hell for all eternity.

"Mother father" Sasuke said with his hands down cast looking at the tombstones in front of him.

Then he looked up when he heard voices. He looked over by a big cherry blossom tree, which had a group around it. He walked over there very quietly he hid behind another tree. The tree was close enough to see the people. What caught Sasuke's eye was the color pink. He looked closer he could see people putting red roses on a coffin.

He spotted the pink again. He could see the person more. It was Sakura. Her hair covered her face she was looking down with tears going down her face. She looked exactly like that time in the hospital…in pain.

Sasuke stood there watching. An older version of Sakura walked towards the coffin then placed a really big white rose on the coffin she whispered something's then she fell to the ground and sobbed well a lot of people walked and hugged her and tried to comfort her.

They helped her to a chair.

Then it was Sakura's turn. She slowly approached her fathers coffin with a big beautiful white rose in her hands. She gracefully put it on the coffin then she tried to say goodbye.

"Dad…I don't want you to leave me and mom here…When you and mom separated you said that you felt unneeded …That was all wrong though…I've always needed you…And I still do…I don't want to say goodbye cause goodbye means that we well NEVER see each other, but we well- I KNOW WE WELL! Sakura yelled as more tears came flowing down her cheeks.

She didn't fall to the ground like her mother did. She stood there and slowly turned around to face everyone they all looked so sad. Sakura's mom ran to her and held her tightly.

Then with the goodbyes said they buried Mr.Haruno. Everyone was getting ready to leave including her mom.

"Mom…I'll be home later…" Sakura stared at her father's grave.

She went up to Sakura and gave her one last hug. "I understand" And then turned around and left with some other people.

Sasuke still stood behind the tree. It was all-silent he watched as she just stood there.

The he fell a drop of water hit his face. "Great its going to rain" He was about to walk away from the tree when he looked back to see Sakura standing there still.

It started to rain more. Now it was pouring but the rain really didn't seem to affect her she was soaking it all up feeling the drops hit her face. "Why?" He heard her say.

"_Does she know I'm here? Wait no she must just talking to herself."_ Sasuke thought

Then she finally walked away. As she was walking out of the graveyard all soaked Sasuke walked up to the tombstone and read it.

**_Hideaki _****_ Haruno_**

"_**Here lays a great husband and a great father" **_

Sasuke looked away and made his way to his car. "So she lost her father"

And with that he started his car and drove away. He tried to look for a black and pink figure walking but he didn't spot her. Then he looked over to a playground and saw her sitting on a swing well it was still pouring outside.

He parked his car and walked towards her. Her back faced to him.

"Hey" Was all he could think of to say.

Then she slowly turned her head to face him…

I know it's sad right. Well tried to make it any ways. REVIEWS PEOPLE! Well I tried to make this one longer. Lol XD hope u liked it.


	8. Chapter 8 The park

I know I haven't updated in awhile and I apologize for that. SORRY!!!!

But anyways here's a new chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

He parked his car and walked towards her. Her back faced to him.

"Hey" Was all he could think of to say.

Then she slowly turned her head to face him

-Chapter 8

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura stuttered as she gripped the chain from the swing she sat on.

"Aa" Was all Sasuke said as he walked up to her more and now he stood right in front of her.

"Would you like a ride ho-." Before Sasuke could finish his sentence he was flying to the ground with Sakura.

"Sasuke … my dad…is…gone" Sakura managed to say.

Sasuke layed there with Sakura on top of him (A.N- Not in that way)

"I know" Sasuke said as he didn't even bother to look at her he just looked up and let the rain fall on his face. "And I'm sorry that it happened" Sasuke said as he now sat up with Sakura on his lap.

"I also know how it feels to lose those who are closest to you" Sasuke said as Sakura looked up at him.

"You…Do?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded his head. "I lost my mother and my father…and in a way you can also say my brother too I guess" Sasuke looked to the ground with his bangs covering his face.

"Sasuke…" That's all Sakura could say. She didn't know what to say. Sasuke stood up and down at Sakura.

"So as I was saying, do you want a ride home?" he turned and looked the other way.

"Sure…" Sakura got up and walked side by side with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…the first day I came to school…why did you pretend you didn't know me?" Sakura asked as they walked through the path that lead out of the park.

_-Sasuke's flash back-_

When I closed my locker I looked down and saw her _Haruno_. I couldn't think of anything to say. Just like last time she broke the silence saying; ""Hi, it's been a while" " She put her head down in a bow. I saw all the boys looking at her. Then they looked at me.

I looked past the guys to see _her_ my so-called girlfriend…She glared at Sakura from a distance, I knew what she would do to _Haruno _if she thought she was a threat. I had to think of something fast…

"Do I know you?" I asked

I saw the hurt look on in her eyes and her face. She turned around and said;" No, I thought you where someone else. I see no similarities." She said. She then got her bag and left. I felt guilty after that. I didn't know what to do. I just grabbed my bag and walked to class I was guessing her and me had the same homeroom cause I seen her turn into Kakashi's room. Man I still don't know her name. Only last name-_ Haruno_

_-End of flashback- _

"Because I had to…Or else _she_ might of tried to hurt you…" Sasuke said as they exited the park.

"_She?"_ Sakura asked as they slowly approached Sasuke's car. (A.N- you can think of any car you want)

"Rose…I didn't want her to hurt you…" Sasuke said as he opened the car door for Sakura. Sakura stopped and looked at him. "You didn't want her to hurt me?" Sakura asked as she tried to register what she just heard. She slightly turned red.

"I think you're getting a cold" Sasuke put his hand over Sakura's forehead. Which made Sakura go even warmer. The rain continued to fall.

"Y-yeah" she stuttered as Sasuke pulled his hand away and waited for her to get in the car. She got in and sat down she tried her best to not get his car _too_ wet. Sasuke got in and started the car.

"Which way is it" Sasuke asked as he pulled out of the parking spot. But he didn't know there was a certain car parked down the street with a pissed off girl who had red hair and baby blue eyes who just saw _her_ boyfriend take off with a different girl. (A.N- Sound familiar??)

"That way" Sakura pointed to the end of the street. It went on like that for a good 15 minutes, him asking which way and her pointing or saying, "left" or "right".

"Here?" Sasuke asked as they pulled up by a nice small little looking house.

"Yep" She looked at her house to. "Its not really big, but its home" she said as she smiled. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun"

She turned around and looked at him but when she did he was a good three inches close to her face. She blushed he just stared wondering if he should…he changed his mind. He sat up straight.

"Sorry" he didn't look at her. Sakura continued to stare at him.

"I-its all right" She then grabbed the door and got out.

"_What wrong with me? She just lost her father" _Sasuke mentally slapped himself as he watched Sakura walk to her house and opened the door then turn around and waved and entered her house. Then Sasuke pulled out of the drive way and drove home.

"Mom, I'm home…" Sakura said as she stood by the door all soaked an wet. There was no reply so Sakura took off her wet shoes and walked into the living room to find her mom sleeping holding a picture.

Sakura slowly bent down and took the picture and looked at it. It was an old picture from back when Sakura was a baby her mom held her in arms as her father held her mother in his arms. It was like on great big hug. Sakura smiled at the picture her mom and dad looked so happy. Then she let a couple of tears fall then she walked to the closet and got a blanket out and covered her mom up with it.

"Oyasuminasai" (Translation: Good night) Sakura whispered as she walked to her room to change. Sakura walked into her room and got some nice warm dry close but she took a nice long hot bath first, then she went to bed as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
